The Splatocalypes Cometh
by FlameOf
Summary: Where were you when the world teetered on the edge of its end? Where were you when order and chaos announced their war? For Timey and his friends, they were simply enjoying lunch, and debating such worlds. Part 4 of 'The Heart of Matters' series.


Splatocalypse: Blades of the End

* * *

**A/N:**

**Now, I don't usually preface my stories, but for this, I need to make an exception.**

**After all, this is about Team Bangaichi, my precious cephelopods.**

**Now, the important thing to note is that, at the time of this writing, where the final Splatfest was announced, Strangers like Them is only ten chapters in. Considering it's only the first part of an ongoing series, and when I'm setting this one off, there are spoilers for certain things. But, considering that the final Splatfest is only really relevant until the end of July, I want to get this out as soon as possible, personal spoilers be damned.**

**So, I'm going to elaborate on them a bit. If you don't want spoilers for anything between SlT chapter 10 and now, then please get out while you still can, and come back whenever the heck I actually catch up to this point. But then again, the spoilers aren't too major, in my opinion; they don't exactly ruin the journey, or involve characters not yet introduced by chapter 10.**

**Regardless, here's what will be either spoiled or alluded to:**

**Octi participating in Turf Wars.**

**Shades' character development.**

**Shades and Moni's relationship.**

**The formation of Team Octo Bolt, involving Basic, Ahato, Octi, and Moni.**

**Eighter/Kashimi's memory returning.**

**The presence of Sanitised Octolings in Inkopolis.**

**With that out of the way, if you're still here, and don't mind these things, then by all means, enjoy!**

* * *

Near the wreckage of the NILs statue, an fierce battle was unfolding.

Two Inklings, one in gold, the other in silver, clashed Rollers against each other at speeds hitherto unimaginable. Breaking their clash, they skidded to a halt several paces away.

_Standing here, I realise..._

The silver Inkling let out a few short, ragged breaths, before turning his gaze back to his opponent. "Why... did it come to this?" he asked.

_You were just like me, trying to make history..._

The gold Inkling used her Roller as a makeshift crutch, keeping herself standing. "I dunno," she answered. "It's just... clashing ideals, I guess."

_But who's to judge, the right from wrong?_

"You're a smart person, Shades. Surely you know you're walking the wrong path," he continued. "A world of chaos? There can't be any good coming out of a world like that!"

_When our guard is down, I think we'll both agree..._

"And a world of order is better? Sorry, Timey, but I'd rather my freedom."

_That violence breeds violence..._

Timey gritted his teeth. "Damn it, Shades," he muttered. "If beating you is what it takes to keep everything from going tits up, then so be it!"

_But it the end..._

"Then try it!" Shade shouted, as they charged once more.

_It has to be this way!_

* * *

(One month ago)

"Order versus chaos?" Timey repeated. "What brought this on, Octi?"

"It's... something that's been on my mind for a while now," the Octoling known as Octi said timidly. "Would a world of only chaos or order be better? I'm... not sure why I brought it up. Sorry."

"It's al'ight, really," Deej the afro-totting octo replied. "It's kinda interesting to think about, though. Don't y'all agree?"

"It is interesting food for thought, that's for sure," Shades said, adjusting her Octoglasses. "Timey, Kashimi, why don't you two start us off?"

Team Bangaichi, alongside their 'sibling team' Octo Bolt, had been situated around one of the tables near the Crust Bucket. It had been a slow morning finding matches, so they decided to simply shoot the shit, as it were.

"Order or chaos," Kashimi, the Octoling formerly known as Eighter, muttered. "Personally, I think I'd go order."

"With you on that one, bud," Timey agreed, adjusting his hat. "With chaos, everything can go wrong at all times, while with order, all you need to worry about it the thin line between utopia and dystopia. Personally, I'd take my chances with the coin flip."

"Funny, I'd go the opposite," Deej said. "Considering we Octolings have lived our lives under total control, I'd rather take my chances with a wild, uncontrollable world."

"Acutally, I'm with Deej on this," Shades added. "If order is taken the wrong way, then there's no way to correct it without upturning society. The end result will, in essence, be the same. Why not just cut out the middle man?"

"Yo, did Shades just logic her way to chaos?" Ahato asked. "Nice. I'm actually one that side, personally. Chaos is the natural state of the universe, after all. We were born into this primordial mixing pot of insanity, so why not work with it?"

"Because order is the natural state of society," Moni interjected. "Our species only managed to make it this far because of order and unity. Sorry, dear," that part was directed more to Shades, "but I'm going to have to side with Timey on this one."

"Man, I don't think I've ever seen us so divided before," Basic said. "Sis, you started this topic of contention; what side would you pick?"

"I think... I'd go with a world of order, personally," Octi answered. "I think, some of us would feel safer in a world like that."

"Hmm. You know, I think I see a pattern here," Basic noticed. "Those of us that would go with order are the ones who have been messed up in some way by the randomness of the world, while those that would go chaos are those that have grown tired to the predictable. It's a clash of haves and have-nots, in a way."

Deej let out a sound of intrigue. "Interesting analysis, bro, but what side would you take?"

"Me? I think my description would have given it away," Basic replied. "I'd be for chaos, if only because I'm too use to the same old thing."

"Look at how far you've come already, Basic," Timey said with a smile. "It was only a few months ago that you started turfing, and now here you are, thinking about shaking the status quo."

"What can I say, Mr Timey? I learned from the best."

There was a light laughter among the group. "Well, I think we can all agree, regardless," Shades said, "that we really can't have one without the other. There is such a thing as 'too much of a good thing', after all."

"I'd drink to that, if I had a taste for alcohol," Timey agreed.

A familiar beat echoed from the giant TV above the lobby.

"Y'all know what time it is!"

"It's Off the Hook, coming to you live from Inkopolis Square!"

"Huh. They don't usually do the news at this hour," Timey noted. "Wonder what's going on."

"Yo, Marina! Tell the people the good news before we introduce the stages!" Pearl said, and loudly, might it be elaborated upon.

"Huh? Like, right now?" Marina exclaimed in surprise. "Um... What was the good news again?"

"You know... The single most important celebration of our culture? The Spla..."

"Oooh, the Splatfest!"

"So that's what's up," Deej muttered.

"Makes sense, really," Timey added. "At least now we can focus on a debate we can actually make a difference in."

"Okay, here it comes!" Pearl exclaimed, as Marina swallowed nervously. "The theme of this Splatfest is..."

The theme flashed on screen, and Team Bangaichi-Extend's collective jaw dropped.

"The Splatocalypse is upon us!"

"It's the finaly Splatfest, and it's world wide!"

"What kind of world do you wanna live in? A world of chaos, or a world of order?" The moment Pearl spoke those words, Timey felt like time itself was taking a moment to get its act together and get back on the job. "The Splatfest Gods really pulled out all the stops for this one!"

The conversation between Pearl and Marina quickly became background noise to them, with Pearl supporting chaos for the sake of not knowing what might happen next, and Marina siding with order so as to keep what she loves.

"Jesus Carp, what are the odds?" Shades muttered. "The very thing we were debating, and it becomes a Splatfest."

"And did you catch what Marina said?" Timey added. "This is a 'final' Splatfest. This could..."

"Oh, lighten up, would ya, T-dog?" Deej said, patting the Inkling on the back. "I mean, it's not like this Splatfest could alter the very fabric of our society, right?" A solemn silence followed, making the Octoling more nervous. "Right?"

"The last 'final Splatfest' we had was Callie vs Marie," Timey answered, "and we all know what came of that."

"The biggest scandal of the year," Shades replied. "And that was just from who the population thought was the better Squid Sister. This, though... this could be the end times."

"And we can't exactly fool ourselves into thinking we're all on the same side, either," Kashimi said sombrely. "Either none of us compete, and we let what happens, happens, or we go in, and... fight each other."

Silence fell once more. "Then... can we..." Octi said quietly, "at least promise that... no matter what may happen, we'll still... all be together?"

"OH MY COD. I'm done talking..." Pearl's voice dragged them out of their sombre conversation. Their own conversation had gone from Pearl pointing out that Marina's the more popular of the two, to Marina herself not wanting the randomness of chaos to tear them and their friends apart, and wanting a place where everyone can feel safe, to Pearl elaborating that she 'doesn't want to watch the world burn, just for it to change'. They were both pretty solid arguments, in Timey's opinion. At least until Pearl followed up with "I hereby invoke Article 4 of Splatfest Law!"

"Oh, WHAT THE HELL?!" Kashimi shouted.

"That's just a dick move, Pearl!" Timey added in raised tones, much unlike him to yell, and even more so to swear so openly.

* * *

The announcement wrapped up a few minutes later, and if the philosophical debate that preceded it didn't leave them feeling glum, than that announcement certainly left a bad taste in their mouths.

Timey would say that he actually came away from that feeling rather angry. A shame, really, as he hadn't felt such anger since the Square Jokers Cup a few months back, and that was only because Rider went and said he thought Timey was being brainwashed.

Some lines are lines too far. Implying your friends are brainwashing you? A line too far. Pulling Article 4 of Splatfest Law out on an issue like this?

It might be too far for some, and Timey was one that thought so.

The day had passed, and night had fallen, yet still he stood before the Splatfest terminal. A heavy conflict of interests stirred in the depths of his heart.

Does he fight for his believes, as he always has? Even if it means fighting friends? Sure, he had done so in past Splatfests, but that was silly things, like preferring narwhals to unicorns. Nothing serious, like... like this.

His hand hovered shakedly over the button. Could he dare to do it? Would he dare to do it? Could he fight against potential apocalypse, even having to go through Deej, Shades, Ahato, and Basic? Could he...

Memories flashed in his head. The life he lived because of the uncontrollable played back like an old record.

He didn't want to risk a life like that again. Not on anyone.

He allowed his eyes to wander to the small crowds that formed during the night. Inklings, Octolings, and even the Sanitised Octolings that had started trickling out of the Metro, mingled and interacted freely and happily. If chaos prevailed, what would happen to this joy? What would happen to those that ran from despair and poverty? Timey was no idiot; he knew about the Inklings that took exception to the presence of Octolings, much like Shades once did, and only kept their mouths shut to not cause undue unrest. What would happen if they were allowed to have their way with the Octolings? And what of the Sanitised? They had even less than the normal Octolings. They were barely functioning as cephelopods, so what would happen to them? They only just got their own freedom.

This internal dialogue served to clad his stance in the debate earlier in sardinium. Clenching his fist, he punched in his support for team Order.

The machine spat out his designated shirt. Picking it up, he allowed gravity to unfold it.

"Strange," he muttered. "It feels... so heavy."

Emotions began to well up within. Timey found a spot without people -right by the lobby, as it so happened- to sit down, and think.

It was all he could do right now.

* * *

Marina left the studio that night feeling very conflicted.

This was a Splatfest. It was suppose to be fun. So why did it feel like the world was about to tip over the edge?

She loved Pearl. She loved Off the Hook. She loved her friends. So, why did the Splatfest have to be something so dividing?

Keeping her bag slung over her shoulder, Marina stepped outside into the cold night air. The weight in her bag was noticeable. Obvious, considering she was now carrying two brand new types of gear that would be hitting the market in the next few days. Taking a deep breath, she began to walk, and almost immediately came to a stop.

After all, there was a familiar Inkling sitting by the lobby.

She took a few steps closer, and noticed that yes, that was in fact Timey. He was looking rather miserable for himself, too. That can't be good.

"Timey?" she called out, causing him to flinch. "Is everything alright?"

Timey looked up, and met Marina eye to eye. "Oh, Marina. Sorry, I... didn't notice you there," he said apologetically. "I was a bit lost in thought."

"I can see that. Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest." Timey scooted over a few inches, and Marina took a seat beside him.

At that point, Marina noticed the Splatfest tee. "You've... sided with Order?"

Timey's expression shifted into a sad one. "Yes. I... after some deliberation, I decided it was the sort of world I wanted. Even if... I have to go against..."

That pause spoke a thousand words for Marina. "Some of your team and Octo Bolt took Chaos?"

Timey nodded. "Yeah. Shades, Deej, Basic, and Ahato. Kashimi, Moni, and Octi chose Order."

Marina held the silence for a moment. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm afraid," Timey answered. "I'm... afraid that this might be what breaks us. I'm more afraid of what might come from the Splatfest, than during the whole incident with Rider." Timey turned his gaze to the night sky. "'The path of the hero is a lonely one'... Two years ago, I started fighting under that philosophy. It was only within the last year that I... started to think that I wasn't alone. That I wasn't the only one on this path. I'm... afraid of being alone after this."

Marina hummed in agreement. "I know what you mean," she said. "When I first came to the surface, I was... absolutely terrified. But, with Pearl backing me up, I felt like I could take on anything. Now, though..." The silence reigned supreme once more. Marina reached into her bag. "Here, I want you to have this."

Timey took a look at the item Marina held out to him. "A helmet?"

The helmet he was looking at was a full head type, with a completely chrome finish, a tinted visor, and two drill-like horns sticking out of the side. "It's a new head gear. We've been developing four new pieces of gear for this Splatfest. This one is called the 'Helmet of Justice'."

"Huh," Timey mused, as he took the helmet in his hand. It had quite a bit of weight to it. When he took a closer look at the visor, he noticed a lot of LEDs. "Sounds like quite the burden to bare. You sure you want me to have this?"

"I can't think of anyone else," Marina smiled. "After all, I did give it another name in Octarian."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Marina turned the helmet over in Timey's hand, and pointed to a series of Octarian letters. "Koyo Raito," she read out. "Exalted Light. It's the name we have for a certain hero that saved us two years ago; the hero who showed us the light, and led us to the surface."

Timey felt his eyes go wide. "You... named it after..." He shook his head, to rid himself of the shock. "Quite the burden to carry, huh?"

"Maybe, but I think you're the only one who can."

Letting out a slight breath, Timey stood up, removed his hat and glasses, and placed the helmet on his head. The inside was quite intricate, he noticed. It had a full heads up display and everything. "So? How do I look?"

Marina had a smile on her face. "Like a true hero, Agent Three."

Timey smiled for the first time that evening. Slowly, he turned his attention to the moon that hung above. "Come what may," he muttered, "I swear, here and now, that we will not lose anything from this Splatfest. I will protect this world. I will protect the people who long for safety. And above all else..."

"We will keep the people we love."


End file.
